The proposed project is based on an innovative, instrument-based method that is intended to go beyond traditional methods of verification and validation of hearing aids. It will allow the quantification of the information-processing function of hearing aids by detecting and contrasting important perceptual changes in the spectral content of an amplified signal. This will enable effective and accurate programming and evaluation of hearing aids for the millions of people with sensorineural hearing loss who can benefit from this new technology. The Phase I project will evaluate the plausibility of the proposed instrument-based approach. Extensive testing will concern three nonlinear hearing aids, each with unique information-processing functions. Test conditions will include simulated and controlled environments, hearing aid processing, and hearing loss configurations. The Phase II project would evaluate the effectiveness of this approach involving human subjects with normal hearing and hearing impairments. The potential market value of the successful completion of this project is projected in the millions as both the research and consumer front would benefit from the use of such a device. This technology will facilitate the development of future hearing aid signal processing strategies as well as fill a void in current hearing aid analysis technology. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE